dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanks (vehicle)
Despite technological advancements, tanks are still the staple of most of the armies present in the Dimensional Warfare storyline. Each tank has it's own statistics, strengths and weaknesses. Victoria (British Empire) The Victoria is heavily considered the "best" of the tanks developed. This tank is extremely tough and powerful, and is agile enough to evade attacks. It's angled armour makes it hard to damage and even if it takes a hit, it is so dense it's likely the hull will remain intact. The Victoria sports a single Fusion Cannon, a Repeating Magnetic Cannon, a Plasma Thrower and it's own Energy Shield Generator. A crew of five is required to properly utilise the vehicle. Lincoln (Exodus) Lincolns are remarkably similar to the Victoria models, but do not pack as heavy a punch as it's rival. This tank requires only four crewmen to be fully utilised. This tank is armed with a single Ballistic cannon, a Repeating Ballistic Machinegun and a Flamethrower. Hana (Mareoshima) The Hana is known for being graceful in battle. It is extremely agile but has a very thin hull and a weak attack. It is light enough to pass over weak bridges, and fast enough to make jumps, but it is so light that a single strike can utterly destroy it if properly aimed. The tank's thin armour is angled in such ways to make shots bounce off nearly every time. Hanas are armed with a single Light Ballistic Cannon and only require two crewmen to fully utilise. Uberpanzer (Marelin) The Uberpanzer is regarded as an all-rounder, due to it's balance of speed and power. Armed with a Heavy Magnetic Cannon and a Repeating Magnetic Cannon, these tanks need four crewmen to fully utilise and are able to take as big a punch as it can dish out. This tank may also convert to "walker" form to let it traverse terrain usually considered non-viable for tanks. VG-21 (Stalliongrad) The VG-21 (standing for Vladimir Gorchevski) is an extremely heavy tank. It's designers cared not for speed and made this tank nearly impossible to destroy. However it's low agility and speeds restrict it's movements greatly and leave it open to ranged assaults or airstrikes. This tank has two Heavy Ballistic Cannons and two Repeating Ballistic Cannons, and require six crewmen to operate properly. This tank has an infamous flaw in suspension, severely limiting it's movement capabilities. Raycaster (Solar Accord) The Raycaster is an energy-oriented tank utilised by the Solar Accord. This tank is armed with a Heavy Laser Cannon and a Repeating Laser Cannon, as well as it's own Magic Barrier Generator. The choice of weapon this tank utilises makes it viable for extreme-range combat, but it is easy to defeat if swamped. This tank has weak armour and relies heavily on it's own Magic Barrier, meaning Plasma and Fusion attacks are extremely threatening to it. This tank requires three crewmen to fully operate. Gemrider (Crystal Empire) A Gemrider is a tank comprised entirely out of crystal, making it highly resistant to most attacks but vulnerable to Magnetic, Sonic and Fusion assaults. This tank uses a unique Heavy Crystal Cannon and a Shard Cannon, making it extremely dangerous against infantry and other tanks. However, it's slow speeds makes it vulnerable to aerial assaults and enemy hijackers. This tank is dangerous even in death, as exploding shards of crystal may pierce enemy infantry or armour. Five crewmen are required to fully operate it. Moonbeam (Lunar Empire) The Moonbeam is a hovering tank deployed by the Lunar Empire. It's ability to hover means it can float above terrain obstacles unhindered, but if it's ability to hover is damaged it will be left unable to move and exposed. This tank utilises a Heavy Repeating Pulse Cannon and specialised cloaking technology, allowing it to seemingly disappear into shadows. Three units are required to use the tank properly.